


Closure

by southoffebruary



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southoffebruary/pseuds/southoffebruary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never thought that his spirit returned to her at that moment only to say goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closure

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published March 2007. Set during This Is Not Happening.

All she had wanted was closure. Closure that would give her the piece of mind she needed instead of the uncertain future she had constantly faced since his abduction. Ultimately, she hoped that closure would come through his return to her, to their child and to their life together. 

She tried not to imagine that he would never return to her again, or that his homecoming would be in a more devastating form. She didn't want to believe that she would never be with him again.

She kept a brave face around others, assuring them that he would be back – that she would find him. It was only to herself would she admit that her hopes were fading. With the passing of each week that turned into a month, she felt a little something inside her die.

She had never been filled with more doubt than when abductees were being returned in the most gruesome state she had ever seen. And she saw her own fears reflected back at her in the faces of those around her. They promised her they'd find him, assured her he would be alive. But she knew that even they had trouble believing their own words.

Only when she saw his shadow in her hotel room was she finally filled with hope again. His presence was with her, begging her to find him. She never thought that his spirit returned to her at that moment only to say goodbye.

She refused to believe Skinner's words as she raced through the woods. Mulder had to be fine; he was supposed to return to her alive. He wasn't going to leave her like that. However, the moonlit path that led her to him soon revealed the truth to her. His body lay on the cold brown earth, hardly resembling the man she remembered.

And all she could do was figure out how to help him, what she needed to do to bring him back to her. He wasn't leaving her, not like that. She wouldn't give up on him that easily. But when she raced through the woods again, only to see the ball of light hovering over the cabin, she knew all hope was lost.


End file.
